


Cuddles on the couch

by SilverWolf96



Series: Flaming Heart [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Pokemon, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Just a nice, short one with Raihan and Kabu cuddling on the couch, with some of their pokemon.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Flaming Heart [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611484
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Cuddles on the couch

**Author's Note:**

> Raihan and Kabu cuddling on the couch. The Pokémon are also there. Nothing much happens, just some soft, cuddly fluff.  
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

### Cuddles on the couch

“Comfortable?” Raihan asks Kabu for what’s probably the third time since they settled down on the couch. Raihan is stretched out in all his impressive height, with Kabu snuggled comfortable against his side with his head on Raihan’s shoulder. 

“Yes, very,” Kabu answers patiently with a small smile directed at him. He has one arm slung over Raihan’s waist, holding them close. He tilts his head to nuzzle into a spot just below Raihan’s jawline, making him practically melt into the older man’s hold. “Are you?” 

The question is asked in a somewhat teasing tone but is still genuine. It never fails to make Raihan smile, how lucky he is to have this amazing man.

“Couldn’t be better,” he says, smiling, as he uses the arm he has wrapped around Kabu to bring them as close as possible without squeezing him. “Love being here with you.”

And he really does. Normally he has way too much energy to simply stay in place like this without actually doing anything. But he loves this. Loves Kabu’s couch, easily large enough to fit both of them no problem. Loves the way their Pokémon are lounging around them, some next to the couch o the carpet, some outside in the sun, some elsewhere in the house, and the little Minccino sleeping curled up on his chest. Loves just being here with Kabu. Even loves the way the afternoon sun shines on them, though he kind of wishes it wasn’t constantly in his eyes. 

“I enjoy being here with you as well,” Kabu replies, pressing a kiss to his throat. 

This makes Raihan shudder in pleasure and nuzzles into Kabu’s soft hair in response, as that’s the only place he can reach without moving around. But even the little movement he makes is enough to wake the little Minccino, which looks up at him with a displeased chirp.

“Sorry, buddy,” Raihan apologizes to it and lifts his free hand to stroke her over the head. This calms her down slightly, as she settles back down with a quiet humph. After that, he keeps petting her back and ears with soft, even strokes. 

“You’re spoiling her,” Kabu informs him as he reaches to pet the Minccino as well, sounding rather amused. 

“Well, she deserves it,” Raihan replies, looking at her fondly before looking back at Kabu. “Besides, it’s not like you didn’t spoil Arcanine and Ninetales like heck when they were little.” 

When hearing their names, both of said Pokémon lift their heads from where they’re laying down next to the couch to look at Raihan. Arcanine wags his tail, probably hoping to get some attention. 

Ninetales looks at him for a bit with a rather unimpressed expression before she reaches over to the Minccino and nuzzles the top of her head and licks her. To Raihan’s surprise, Ninetales suddenly became very motherly towards the small Pokémon after he brought it with him after his drunken night out. 

“I did,” Kabu admits, looking at both his Pokémon as he reaches to pet Ninetales on her snout, the only place he can reach. “And now they can’t get a good night’s sleep unless they’re taking up three fourths of the bed.” He moves his hand slightly so he’s petting the Minccino instead. “At least this one won’t take up much space, even if you decide to evolve her.” At this point, Arcanine seems to be feeling left out and headbutts Kabu’s hand to get some pets himself, pushing Ninetales aside in the process. 

He obliges with a small smile, while Ninetales whacks Arcanine over the head with her tails. Minccino, following her example, smacks Arcanine on the snout with her tail as well, making the large canine jump back with a surprised bark. The sight is enough to make Raihan and Kabu laugh. 

“Not even sure if I’m going to evolve her,” Raihan says, looking at the Minccino. She’s looking back at him with large eyes but doesn’t seem bothered by what he said. “Pretty sure I’m not really going to be battling with her either. I’m thinking she’s going to be more of a companion.” He hasn’t had much time to think about it but saying it out loud really makes him feel that would be a good decision. 

He can already picture himself on the battlefield, with the small Minccino sitting in his hood, watching the battle. It’ll make for some cute pictures, too. Fans will love it.

“Hmm, sounds like you’ve given it some thought,” Kabu says, looking up at him. “Remember you still have to get a Pokéball for her. Otherwise, if she gets lost from you, someone might try to capture her, mistaking her for a wild Pokémon. And you wouldn’t be able to get her back, as she would be classified as a wild Pokémon if she doesn’t have a Pokéball.” 

Leave it to Kabu to always think of the important and practical things needed. 

“I know,” he replies, pressing a kiss to Kabu’s nose, now within reach. “I want to get her some really nice Pokéball, you know?” He’ll have to go shopping one of these days anyway, so he might just pick one along the way. Something nice, maybe a Luxury Ball, or maybe he can manage to get a Friend Ball from the Ball Guy in Turffield if he asks Milo. 

“Good,” Kabu says, leaning back and out of Raihan’s range, much to his displeasure. “Now let me get up, I can’t lay around here all day.” 

And there’s good old Kabu again, unable to stay still and relax for too long when he could be doing something like training instead. Which he doesn’t mind, he knows what he got himself into when he started seeking out this relationship with the older man. But right now, he might be acting a bit selfish, but he doesn’t want to give up this moment, at least not yet.

“Five more minutes?” he asks Kabu, tugging gently on his arm and giving him the best puppy-eyes he can manage. “Please?”

He can see Kabu’s resolve melt as he settles back into Raihan’s arms. 

“Fine,” he agrees. “But only five minutes.” 

Raihan makes sure to make the best out of those five minutes by immediately tugging him up for a few more kisses, which Kabu happily gives him.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit shorter, sorry. I have been really lacking in motivation recently.


End file.
